Misaki and Usui's first Valentine's day
by Mariechan
Summary: It was their firts Valentine's day oficially as a couple. What would our favourite outter space pervert do to make it just perfect? Yummy yuuummyyyy!


LALALALAAAAA

-0-

Wonder what would you do if I told you I owned Maid-sama? You would be like "OMG HIRO FUJIWARA IS ACTUALLY READING OUR STORIES!" Sadly I'm not… But I really hope she is reading you guys 'cause you guys **ARE AWESOME!**

This leads me to the main purpose of this *fic*. Got you all tricked up with the summary, didn't I? Well, to be honest, I'm not a writer. I mean I can write, but only nonsense HAHAHAHA. But what I am is a gooooddd obsessive (pay attention to this last word) reader.

So this is actually a **THANK YOU** letter. Seriously you have no idea of how thankful I am to all off u crazy authors! I was going through a renewal period in my life which led me back to the manga/anime world I had forgotten for at least 6 years (WHAT A WASTE NE?) And reading your stories have brought a warm and nice feeling to my spirit, especially on stressing moments.

I think I have read almost all of you, some of them more than once, from K to M (I think I actually got turned on with some of them. Am I aloud to say this on this site? Hahaha), in every language I can read (sorry guys but I don't know Indonesian, I wished though), from oneshots to multi-chap extremely long ones, even the ones that do not have MisaxUsui as main theme (I loooove the ones about Suzuna! Actually she and Aoi are some of my favorite anime characters! Just LOOOOVEEEE their personalities).

While reading you I have sighted, yelled at the screen, punched the screen, cursed, rejoiced, sing (N must add I actually checked for EVERY song on youtube and even download some) jump from happiness, felt in love with love (their love! Wwwiiiiiiiiii ^^), got excited, got turned on (woohooo I'm saying this again hahah), even CRIED like a baby (please STOP killing them – or any other character - in tragic ways. I'm still gonna read u if u do, but this doesn't make any good to my poor young girly heart) but most of all LAUGHED MY ASS OFF!

**GEEEZZZZ PEOPLE YOU ARE JUST AWESOME!** I mean I keep up with some stories as much as I keep up with the real story! So get ur beautiful buts to the computer n let the fun began!

I wanted to do this from some time ago but since I'm pretty sure everybody will be looking for/uploading Valentine's fics I guess I better do it before the rush hour. Plus I'm leaving civilization (I'm a field biologist –sounds sooo cooolll) for some time. So when I get back to my city life I'm hoping to find some new juicy stories to explore and of course UUUPPPDDAAATTEEESSSS! (PEOPLE! Patience may be a virtue, but WHO SAID I WAS A VIRTUOUS PERSON? ANGST IS KILLING ME!) So again

**みんな ありがとう ございます！！！！ **

(Yeeeiiii! I'm also learning Japanese now! And I'm LOOOVIINNGGG IT! My sensei moves and makes facial expressions just like an anime/manga character and that is just SOOOO AWESOMMEEE! Love her!)

PEACE, LOVE n ANIME/MANGA for the worrlldd!

Marie!

What? You still want a story? Well here it goes…

It was Valentine's day, one of the worst days of the year 'cause EVERY restaurant/theater/museum/any public place was crowded as hell, everything was WAAAYYY too pink and red and there was people throwing away their money on stupid presents as smart merchant where having an early Xmas…

But it was still Valentine's day, and somewhere something like this was going on:

"Ayuzawa, you're so sly"

*kiss**kiss**kiss**hugh**Kiss**Hugh**hugh**Kiss**Big hugh**Big kiss**kiss**kiss**sight*

"Perverted outer space alien…"

*stare**smirk**blush**kiss**kiss**kiss**hugh**Kiss**Kiiiissss**BIG kiss**hugh**moan**Bigger hugh**KIIIISSSSSS**kiss**kiss*

And along came bunny apples, porridge, shared lollipops, a murdered oven, a single couch and blanket, some nursing attempts, a "magical" shirt that gets unbuttoned at the right time, stupid games to nerve someone up, body switching, dates, gold n black locks, etc, etc, etc.

As well as lots of possible future timelines with college, family issues, proposals, separations, planned and unplanned pregnancies, lost of babies with mixed genetics, "mommy killing daddy", kids growing up too fast, trips to England, to exotic vacations and even to parallel universes, murder, Lemon, accidents, amnesia, kidnaps, runaways, etc, etc, etc.

None of this was certain, even for themselves. There was only one thing they were sure about…

"I LOVE you Misaki…"

"I LOVE you IDIOT Takumi"

-o-

FINNNNNN! ^.^


End file.
